<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chicken and Waffles by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032588">Chicken and Waffles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Real Life Superhero [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dean x reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Real Life Superhero [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chicken and Waffles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were the first one to go see Sam, wanting a moment alone with him. You hugged your arms to yourself as you padded along to his room, knocking softly. “Sam?” You called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door and hugged you. “Hi.” He mumbled into your hair. “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hugged his waist and shrugged. “Thank you…” You sniffed. “For coming back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t want you guys to be alone.” He said softly. “Especially you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a good friend.” You looked up at him. “I was so happy to hear you’re here. Are you staying? Dean isn’t going on any hunts any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m staying.” He assured you. “Our Mom and Cas can handle anything that pops up for now.” He kissed the top of your head. “I’m not going, either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed in relief. “Thank you so much.” You said softly. “No promises how upbeat I’ll be for a while, though.” You warned him sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one's expecting anything.” He kissed your forehead. “Take your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long time.” You nodded. “We’re going to Build-a-Bear tomorrow to make a bear in memory of the baby.” You said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a great idea.” Sam nodded. “I’m guessing you came up with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head. “Dean.” You pulled back, giving him a small smile. “All his idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Wow...that’s awesome of him.” He said proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turned the corner. “Thanks, Sammy.” He gave him a sad smile. “Wanted something for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam went and gave his brother a hug. “He would’ve had awesome parents.” He said, sounding very emotional. “The best.” He breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean blinked back tears, rubbing Sam’s back. “Thanks, man.” He said sincerely. “Means a lot to me.” He was choked up that his brother would say that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled sadly as they leaned into each other, hoping this meant things were fixing up. “How about I make us a nice meal?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to.” They said at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, princess, you don’t.” Dean added out of habit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed just slightly. “Together, then?” You shrugged. “We can all make something? We have all that food we just bought…” You reminded Dean, your thoughts going to the crib sitting in the nursery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded, hand going to the small of your back. “I’m sure we can put something together.” He kissed your cheek gently. “I’m sure Sammy will have a ball in the kitchen now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam grinned. “I like chopping veggies.” He said happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled lightly. “Good thing we have a lot of those now.” Your hand found Dean’s as you went to the kitchen. You felt him give it a light squeeze and returned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam kissed your head as he passed, eager to see the groceries. “Holy shit, Dean! I've never seen this ratio of healthy to junk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean laughed at his excitement. “That’s an offending sentence.” He teased. “We wanted to start eating better. But not give up our good stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged. “Still wanna do that now…” You said shyly. “Might help.” You suggested. “I mean, it can't hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right there with you.” Dean nodded. “So, Chef Sammy. What’re we making?” He asked, wanting to make Sammy feel a warm welcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam hummed. “Chicken and waffles?” He glanced at the two of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at Dean and you both nodded before looking back at Sam. “Sure, what can I do?” You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make the waffle batter?” Sam pulled out the stuff. “Dean can cut up the chicken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, smiling as you went to wash your hands and get started. It was nice to have them both back, and you decided you wanted to talk to Dean later about putting your breakup behind the two of you. As you glanced at him, you knew it would be for the best. You needed each other, now more than ever. Dean felt eyes on him and turned to you, winking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed, turning back to what you were doing. Soon you were finished with the waffles, and the bunker smelled wonderful. “So, Y/N met Katie.” Dean told Sam happily. “They loved each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam raised his eyebrows. “That’s great. Katie wasn’t shy?” He asked, trying to picture how awkward you must have felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. They bonded over being princesses.” Dean beamed. “Katie pouted when it was time for us to go.” He chuckled. “More so because Y/N was leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great. I’m glad they met.” Sam smiled. “Was Tina okay with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Tina who wanted me there.” You told him. “She’s nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This whole conversation is surprising to me.” Sam admitted. “I honestly thought Tina wanted Dean.” He added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too.” You shrugged. “Who wouldn’t?” You added. “I was probably more surprised when she called me asking me to visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta sit down.” Sam joked, but sat on a chair. “I’m glad it went well.” He said happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded in agreement. “What did Tina say about…” His voice went low. You blinked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shrugged a little. “In all honesty I think she started to cry.” He told the two of you. “She was shocked I was calling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably knew something was wrong.” Dean nodded. He looked back to what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said for you to call her whenever you’re ready.” Sam looked at you. “Said to take your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him a soft smile. “Thanks for telling her.” You said. “We weren’t looking forward to telling you, or anyone else.” You shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded. “Cas and I figured. Mom definitely cried.” He looked at Dean. “That was the worst phone call ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for making it.” Dean nodded. “I don’t think I could’ve.” He sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Dean.” Sam assured. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After dinner, you helped the boys clean up and then turned to Dean. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” You asked, looking hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded, wiping his hands on a towel. “Sure, sweetheart.” He let you lead him to his room, wondering what was on your mind. “Everything okay?” He knew that everything wasn’t, really, but he didn’t know if he was about to be told you would be leaving in time or something. Despite telling him you thought he was it for you, he worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You held his hand in between yours as you sat on his bed. “I was thinking about us…” You began. “And I really can’t see my life without you.” You admitted. “I want to put our breakup behind us, and just move forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t expecting that at all, just staring at you for a good few moments. “Really?” His voice was a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really.” You nodded, blushing. “I want an us again.” You traced over his knuckles. “I never stopped loving you, even if I didn’t trust you. Talking to you, and Tina, though, helped.” You looked in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, licking his lips. “I promise you my intentions were never to hurt you. I just went about it the wrong way and I’ll regret it forever.” He told you. “I’ll spend forever making it up to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him a soft smile. “Just bring me with you when you see Katie, that’s all. I’m in your life, and she’s a huge part of that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Anything.” He wrapped his arms around you. “I love you so damn much.” He breathed. “It’s insane how fast I fell for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here. No matter what I wanted you still in my life.” You sniffed. “Even when I want to slap you.” You said playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel free to anytime you need.” He half teased. “I might like it, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed and shoved at him. “You always know what to say.” You shook your head, letting out a small sigh. “Maybe after we go to Build-a-Bear, we could go out to lunch? Start over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it.” He nodded. “Anywhere you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that pizza place that has an arcade?” You thought out loud. “Maybe get in some pizza, and take our minds off life for a bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds perfect.” He ducked his head, then stopped. “Wait, can I kiss you?” He blinked, looking so innocent that you scanned his face, commiting the look to memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” You smiled. “It’s been too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t argue ‘bout that.” He mumbled before kissing you softly. He felt like everything was almost the way it should be at that moment. You felt tears sting your eyes as you melted into him, never wanting to be anywhere else. You held him tight, afraid he would vanish. He leaned his forehead against yours once you pulled away for air. “I love you.” He felt like he needed to tell you over and over again. “Fuck, do I love you.” He breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You clutched his shirt. “I love you more, De. So much more.” You cuddled to his lap. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sam had gone off to his room to watch a movie for the time being, wanting to give you two time to yourselves. He was happy to be back in his own spot, but hated the circumstances. He would have preferred to come back to help prepare for his niece or nephew. The thought saddened him and he let himself bask in the memory for a moment. Sighing, he got himself comfortable in bed. “I missed you, bed.” He mumbled. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next day, you refused to let them help make breakfast, wanting to do something nice for them. “Want me to call Mary?” Your threat was light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “Do it. She’ll tell you to rest and let us do it.” He smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pouted when Sam nodded in agreement. “She’s so nice.” You sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both chuckled, looking smug. “We win. So, let us help.” Dean tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s still a no from me.” You grinned. “You two are going to go catch up while I cook.” You pointed to the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed. “But…” He playfully whined. “I wanna heeeeelp.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “You’re such a dork, Sammy.” You told him. “You can make us all a healthy lunch, deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He instantly grinned. “Cool with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Traitor.” Dean mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can make dinner.” You told Dean. “You’re both children.” You snorted as he brightened. “Adorable children, though.” You said affectionately before going to get started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean watching you lovingly as you moved around with ease. When Sam nudged him, he blushed. Sam smirked, chuckling. Dean wasn’t embarrassed but instead happy that you two were together again. That’s all he had wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has Cas ever been to the mall?” You asked them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other, then back at you, both of them shrugging. “Not that we know of.” Sam told you. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cute when he sees new things.” You smiled. “Was going to see if he wanted to go to the mall with us, and him and Sam could wander around while we do Build-a-Bear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’d like that.” Sam nodded. “He’d look at every store.” He chuckled. “Maybe we can stop at a photobooth, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have we ever taken pictures?” Dean thought to himself. “I don’t think we have…” He knew you’d taken selfies, but not ‘actual’ pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we are now!” You grinned. “Lots of them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled at you. “I can’t wait.” He chuckled. “Cas will be so excited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He shows in pictures, right?!” You widened your eyes. “Or is he like ghosts and vampires in movies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s taken a picture with us.” Sam nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus he has a license I think.” Dean added. “His vessel shows up, at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand all of that, but I’m happy he can show up.” You smiled. “I'd like to get him something, as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re so lucky to have you.” Sam beamed. “I'm sure that's enough for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded in agreement, but focused on the food when you pulled out bacon. He decided to get you something soon, as a token of how much you meant to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost ready.” You smiled at him. “I hope I made enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is always a worry with Dean.” Sam nodded. “He can eat a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve learned.” You said fondly. “I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned from ear to ear. “See, someone who appreciates a man who can eat.” He motioned to you while looking at Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam held up his hands. “I like my salads.” He shrugged. “Nothing wrong with not wanting to die by heart attack, Dean.” He teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do you explain the running?” Dean defended, chuckling. “And the yoga?” He added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smirked. “Helps my stamina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean has plenty.” You said, then blushed as you realized that you did. You quickly went back to working on breakfast, imagining the looks on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned proudly as Sam hid behind his hand. “Dude.” Sam groaned, making you laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Sammy.” You apologized as you brought over their plates. “You did start it, though.” You said playfully, going back for yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Dean shoved at his brother, but had a big grin on his face. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>